


天赋如此 Natural

by Absent_Attender (Eusta)



Series: 德克萨斯艳阳下 Under the Texan Sun [2]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, MLB, Pre-Slash, Texas Rangers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eusta/pseuds/Absent_Attender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian推门之前想着，如果Josh没有受伤，世界大赛的结局会不会有什么不一样。</p>
            </blockquote>





	天赋如此 Natural

红褐色卷发的男人刚做完腹股沟手术，坐在家里的床上。黑色卷发的男人坐在他床边。

Ian是第一个来看Josh的队友。Katie为他开门时告诉他的。  
他走在Josh家的门厅里，想起Josh刚来到阿灵顿时，他也是第一个邀他出去吃饭的队友。  
那次多少是出于履行责任的意图，毕竟他是队里不挂名的“亲善大使”。  
他后来才偶然知道，那不仅仅是Josh转会之后第一次被队友邀请去球场以外的地方玩。而且是升入大联盟之后第一次。  
他有点庆幸Josh没有当面告诉他。要不然他真不知道该以什么样的反应来回应Josh。

Ian推门之前想着，如果Josh没有受伤，世界大赛的结局会不会有什么不一样。但他一看到Josh平静的表情，就知道他不会像他一样胡思乱想的。Josh会把所有磨难当成最终胜利之前上帝对他的考验。  
他突然有点希望自己也能有个上帝可以信仰。告诉他，最终会有胜利。

他们把寒暄的话说完了，房间里正飘浮着一种让人多少有点不舒服的安静。他突然觉得自己不该来。谁会愿意在别人面前显出虚弱的样子。尤其是Josh。超人一样的Josh。  
他知道除了那段时间之外，Josh受到的都是赞扬和追捧。看过Josh打球的人不可能不为他的才能所折服。  
可Josh终究不是超人。他们有时会忘了这一点。而他自己似乎也忘了这一点。  
Josh现在坐在床上的样子，反而更像个脆弱敏感的小姑娘。Ian努力地把这种荒谬的联想从脑袋里赶走。  
他的手机突然响了。他接起来。JD干巴巴的声音从另一端传来。

“Ian么？我是JD。我想和你谈谈续约的事……”  
他深吸一口气：“我想留下。钱不是问题。剩下的细节让Jay和你谈吧……我知道尽快续约对队里，对我来说都好。”  
那边没有回答。他不知道是不是自己的直截了当让JD准备的长篇大论没了用武之地。JD重新开口时换了个话题。“Ian你知道吧，Josh的合同明年到期……”  
“稍等一下。这边说话不太方便。”看到Josh投来的饶有兴趣的目光，他突然意识到自己早该出去，于是快步走到房间外。“继续。”  
“……俱乐部在讨论是否要跟Josh续约，有点意见分歧，想听听大家的意见，你觉得呢？……你们相处得还好吧？”  
他没来由地烦躁起来。“这么说俱乐部会考虑我的意见，恩？”  
“Ian，俱乐部什么时候…好吧，Mike那次确实是我欠考虑……所以这次这不来先问你了么。”大概JD听出他话里带刺，于是赶紧切到正题。  
“他是这个星球上我见过的最有天赋的球员。”Ian把他之前面对媒体时说过的话一字一句地又重复了一遍。他们又草草聊了几句，挂断之前Ian似乎听到那边轻轻地叹了一口气。  
他回来时，Josh的手机也响了。于是他又退了出去。

他在外面等了一会儿，听到Josh说了“再见”，再次推门进去。  
Josh告诉他刚才的电话是JD打来的。  
“……他说什么？”Ian不确定自己该不该问。Josh耸耸肩。  
“……也没说什么，就问我手术以后感觉怎么样。”红棕色头发的男人顿了顿，把目光投向了窗外。“我知道其实俱乐部就是担心我受伤。JD建议我以后别那么拼命。说大比分领先时就不要做那些…‘高难动作’。”他笑起来，发现Josh也在笑着看着他。  
Josh继续说道：“他说偶尔漏过个把高飞让他们安打上垒，总比就此在伤病名单里呆几个月要代价小一点。”Josh微笑着撇了撇嘴。“不知道Wash听了这话什么想法。”  
Ian看着他，不由自主地伸出双手，捧起床上的男人的脸。

在他不愿意回忆却不得不回忆的第六场比赛里，Josh强忍痛苦打出全垒打，回到队员席的一角后，他就是这么做的。那时他捧着他的脸，告诉他，一切都会过去的，一切都会好的。  
虽然后来的事情走向了和他的预言不同的结局。

同那次痛苦地紧闭双眼不同的是，这回Josh在抬头看着他。  
Ian慢慢地开了口：“他们不明白，有些东西，比如，对胜利的渴望，不像——”他迟疑了一下，但还是继续说下去，“不像酒精或者柯卡因——它是戒不掉的。它更像是一种本能，一种——天赋。相信我，Josh，你天赋如此。”

Josh没说话，只是一直盯着他。他有点不确定自己是不是说错了什么。直到Josh头往后一靠，闭上眼睛笑了：“这大概是我这么长时间以来听到过的最美的夸奖了。”  
“不过……归根究底最好还是考虑下JD的建议……为了队里，也为了你自己。答应我。”  
“我会尝试的。我答应你。”Josh闭着眼点了点头。“以上帝之名。”  
“我不相信你的上帝，Josh。”他不假思索地说。  
红褐色卷发的男人略微惊奇地睁开眼看他。  
他回报以严肃认真的目光，然后突然露出笑容：“但我相信你。”

差不多是时候的时候，他要起身告辞，Josh突然问他：“你的脚…怎么样了？”  
他的手停留在门把手上。“………前一段做了手术，春训的时候肯定已经好了。其实本来也没多大事……。”他有点意外，因为他谁也没告诉过。  
“……我觉得你也有那种天赋，Ian。”他把门关上之前，听到床上的男人这么说。

-完-


End file.
